


Florida

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: A humorístic version of Sherlock’s stay in Florida because of Mrs H’s husband.





	Florida

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, you can follow me on tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

 

“Sherlock,I have Something for you”- that was what Lestrade Said when he called.

 

It was, perhaps, the middle of 2006, so Sherlock was living alone and he was terribly bored so he decided to take the case.

 

It was about a man called ‘Hudson’ and he was into some cartel stuff, it wasn’t the big deal but he was bored.

“Well, If you want me to solve it I need more information”- Said the detective slamming Greg’s table- “That’s s all I have, Sherlock, you have to see it by yourself”- Answered Greg-“ Look Graham, at least you have to tell me where is it!”- Added the young man-“ is Greg, and Have you been to Florida before?”- Said The inspector.

 

-“You have to go to Florida ”- He imitated Greg with a silly voice as he returned home-“ At least I already have the tickets”- he murmured to himself.

 

And there he was, Sherlock Holmes, packing for a place he never went before, the beautiful state of Florida.

He was supposed to met with the man’s wife in the Port of manzanillo because she will give him all the necessary details about her husband.

Sherlock was already there, waiting until he heard a voice-“I want him dead, Mr Holmes”- Said the woman, she was a small, english woman in early his 50 -“Mrs Hudson, evening”- Answered Sherlock back trying to be the most cordial he could -“I have all you need Mr Holmes”- she added -“Sherlock, please, I see your are from England, right?”- He asked -“That’s true young man”- She said while she was giving him a file with a lot of papers-“ I hope you can do the things right, Sherlock”- she added-“ Why did your case is with Scotland Yard?”- he kept asking -“I can’t tell you nothing here, is not safe, anything you need is inside of that file”- She said while she was patting Sherlock’s arm -“See ya’ Mr. Holmes ”- The woman added while she left

 

Sherlock went to the hotel it was a very hot day and he is not used to it, It was the first time that he was sweating like that, he was in his shorts and with a roap sweating like a pig. He couldn’t concentrate , it was very painful for him.

 

He decided to lay in the floor, turn on the fan and think. He almost got stick on the floor -“Fucking weather”- he murmured to himself, Sherlock was definitely not made for hot weathers and sun and bullshit, he need it a cold day, cold as his heart.

-“AHG, fuck all”- he opened the all the windows of his hotel room, went to the bathroom and opened the bathtub then he went to the mini bar and got out some ice,threw it in the bathtub and got into.

 

He started thinking, in silence, he almost got it figured out but...a baby started crying, It took Sherlock by surprise; he almost got a heart attack -“You have to be kidding me”- He yelled, the kid actually didn’t sound like he was crying-“that little creature must be possessed to cry like that”- He decided to get out but he realized that his short were of synthetical so so they had shrunk at the point that it was difficult for him walk, he decided to look for another shorts and he found one pair in the drawer but their design were of red ducks.

 

He went out, with his duck shorts, black sunglasses, flip flops and a coat.

 

He need to clear his mind but everybody was looking him weird-“ It must be for the fucking shorts”- he thought. He stoped all his thoughts to buy an chocolate-mint ice cream -“surprisingly okay”- He said in a low voice; he returned to his hotel room, everything was figured out, he knew how to catch him and put him in prison, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands but when he looked himself in the mirror he realized that his face was really red apparently he had sunstroke since his head was spinning and he felt terribly. He texted Greg:

「「 If you find any type writingmachine in the wife’s house, arrestthe husband」」

 

He was supposed to travel tomorrow so, he made his luggage, took an ibuprofen and lied in his bed. He returned to London the next morning, swearing to himself that he would never go to a place with sun.

 

Years later when he was living with John, he made Sherlock this question:-” I have to go to Florida tomorrow, for a friend’s wedding, do you want to come with me?”-

Sherlock remembered all the trouble in that trip, raised one of his eyebrows and exclaimed-“No, I’m busy, go by yourself”-


End file.
